


Silver

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Sandor after his run-in with the Brotherhood





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Silver
> 
> Warning: contains abundant F-words, but if you actually mind that, why the fuck are you reading a Sandor Clegane fic anyway?

Sandor had enough silver left to pay for lodging, but only if he forgoes the wine.

What was the use of a fucking bed you go to stone sober? He didn’t particularly feel like lying awake and remembering the flaming fucking sword and the smell of his own burning fucking flesh.

Fuck that. He knew he was a deserter and a craven who couldn’t even kill his own fucking brother, but he’ll be damned to seven hells if he was going let those thieving Brotherhood bastards get away with it.

He turned Stranger around and rode back into the rain.  


End file.
